


Surviving The Supernatural, One Step At A Time

by boobtube1938



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cake, Derek's Birthday, Happy Ending, Injury, M/M, Party, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobtube1938/pseuds/boobtube1938
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives Derek the best gift by far</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving The Supernatural, One Step At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get back into the writting spirit, so here's a quick one-shot about our favorite pack celebrating Derek's birthday.

Life involving the supernatural is not an easy way of living and not the type of lifestyle for the weak. But even with all of the hardships that had to be faced and conquered, there is always good that comes from it.

 

For one, besides the fact of being mated to the extremely hot and loving alpha, everyone is extremely close now, a kind of family created not by blood but instead the love that each member of the pack has for one another.

 

And secondly? Well, there are many other ups to being involved with the supernatural, but this moment, right here and now, will always be Stiles’ favorite. This moment doesn’t directly involve the hidden secrets of the world, aside from the fact that this wouldn’t be happening if the alpha pack hadn’t attacked and paralyzed him from the waist down, but this is the start of his new life.

 

The pack is gathered at the pack home, celebrating their alpha’s birthday. Derek had made it clear that he didn’t want a party and that being surrounded by his beloved mate, the twins and his betas would be enough.

 

Stiles didn’t agree and quickly started organizing a surprise party for his husband.

 

Derek went through a mountain of emotions when he arrived home with the twins after a day of shopping and scowled for a moment when he realized that Stiles went behind his back. However, his sour mood was washed away when the alpha saw Stiles’ smiling face.

 

So, here they are, mingling, laughing and eating cake in the backyard of the Hale property.

 

Stiles is sitting in his wheelchair, away from the others, watching the others with an anxious heart.

 

Derek is talking to Boyd, Isaac and Danny.

 

Erica, Lydia and Allison are seated on the porch and discussing their children’s antics.

 

Jackson and Scott are playing with the cubs of the pack.

 

And the Sheriff…

 

“Hey son.” Sheriff Stilinski comes to stand beside his only son, placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

 

The brown eyed man looks up at his father. “Hi dad.” Stiles lets out a nervous sigh.

 

“You sure you’re ready for this? You don’t have to, they said…”

 

Stiles places a gentle hand over his dad’s. “I know, but I’m ready. I can do this.” He gives his father a determined smile and glint in his eye. The Sheriff nods in understanding.

 

“You’re so much like your mother. She’d be so proud.” Tears fill the older man’s eyes as he looks at his boy. The same boy who still gives him heart attacks when helping the pack with the latest monster; the same boy who loves with all of his heart and does whatever it takes to save the ones he loves, no matter the cost.

 

“Thanks, dad.” Stiles lets out another deep breath, getting ready. “Ok, let’s do this.” He starts to wrap his hands around the wheels when his father stops him and starts pushing his son towards the others. “I do believe it is time for presents!” Stiles exclaims to get the wolves attention. Soon, everyone has grabbed their presents that they are giving to their alpha.

 

“You guys…” Derek begins, only to be cut off by his husband.

 

“But we did and you better open them or the cubs will get a hold of them and tear them to shreds. Isaac, you go first.”

 

Sheepishly, Isaac looks up at Stiles and then to Derek, hesitating. “I’ll go.” Erica speaks up and hands Derek her gift. The alpha can tell that the blonde wants to comment on something but decides silence is louder than anything she could possibly say. Derek raises an eyebrow as Erica shrugs and gives a mischievous grin in return.

 

Opening the box, Derek’s eyes grow wide and he quickly shuts the box so the kids would not see the large dildo with, what he guesses, is a knot at the base. Erica’s laughter is deafening. “We always would hear about how much Stiles liked it and well…”

 

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. “Thanks.” He grits through clenched teeth.

 

After the rest of the pack discovered what the gift was and wheezing laughter, the others, one-by-one, handed over their gifts to the alpha, leaving Stiles for last. Stiles turns to face Derek. “ I…it took me a while to try and figure out what I was going to get you this year and seems that I wouldn’t be able to surpass Erica’s gift.” A few, horribly hidden, chuckles erupt. “So that got me to thinking about what I could possibly get you and well, it’s not exactly…” Stiles notices a red bow that was thrown onto the ground and picks it up and places it on his head. “No, it’s not what any of you are thinking. Perverts.” He glares at the others, especially Erica. “Yeah, not exactly wrapped but…” Stiles wheels himself a few feet away from Derek.

 

“Stiles?” Derek questions, not entirely sure what his mate is doing, let along thinking.

 

“Just stand there, ok?” Derek stands still as he glues his eyes to his lover’s every movement. Stiles locks his wheels, keeping them from moving, takes another deep breath and grasps the arms rests of his chair. His father is instantly there, hands there by Stiles but not touching, as the man steadies himself as he stands, slightly swaying. Derek starts forward. “Stay.” Stiles commands as he straightens himself and finally stills. He’s standing; standing for the first time since the accident, the first time in front of his pack and his mate.

 

He shakily moves his right foot forward.

 

He takes a step.

 

Another

 

And another

 

Stiles slowly closes the distance between him and Derek with teary eyes on him. The brown eyed man grabs onto Derek’s shoulders, looks directly into the alpha’s eyes.

 

“Stiles, you…what…”

 

Stiles inches his head forward, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss. There are shouts of excitement around them and soon the warmth of the pack surrounding the two lovers in a tight embrace is felt.

 

Stiles breaks the kiss briefly. “Happy Birthday Derek.”

 

 


End file.
